Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are a group of teenage fighting forces who ally with Pooh and the gang on many of their adventures, starting with Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Rangers Zords Dinozords *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Mastodon Dinozord *Triceratops Dinozord *Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord *Pterodactyl Dinozord *Dragonzord *Titanus the Carrierzord Thunderzords *Mastodon Dinozord ► Lion Thunderzord *Pterodactyl Dinozord ► Firebird Thunderzord *Triceratops Dinozord ► Unicorn Thunderzord *Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord ► Griffin Thunderzord *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord ► Red Dragon Thunderzord *White Tigerzord *Tor the Shuttlezord Ninjazords *Ninja Apezord *Ninja Falconzord *Ninja Cranezord *Ninja Wolfzord *Ninja Bearzord *Ninja Frogzord Trivia *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers met Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers met Lilo and her ohana in Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will meet Littlefoot, Simba, Spongebob, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will make their first appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will meet Emerl & his team in Team Robot & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers made their first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in the Walt Disney World version in Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers made other appearances in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, and Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers with Mewtwo, Aisling, and their new allies Rocky and Bullwinkle helped Pooh and his friends battle Ratcliffe in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will make their first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover in Ash Ketchum Goes to Labyrinth. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will guest star again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', Winnie the Pooh and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Goosebumps, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Pooh's Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy, Pooh's Adventures of Barney Live in New York City, Winnie the Pooh visits Hotel Transylvania, Winnie the Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King (Tokyo Disneyland), Pooh, Jake, and The Neverland Pirates, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, and Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph. Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Live-action characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Groups Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Power Rangers Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE!